The Element Song
by CharmedAnodite
Summary: "Europium, Zirconium, Lutetium, Vanadium," joined in Albus, singing completely out of tune but pronouncing each word perfectly in time with the crazy man on the wPod, "and Lanthanum and Osmium and Astatine and Radium," Funny little Albus oneshot. R&R!


Hi! I'm back! So my Science teacher showed us a video of Dan Radcliffe singing the Element Song that basically lists all the elements in the periodic table and thought it was HILARIOUS! I'm now trying to learn the Element song…currently up to 12…out of like a billion…ah well. So that's what inspired this random one shot. Also I wanted a break from my original work I've been doing. It's just so cliché (on purpose) but it's just so boring compared to my other unique stories. Right I'm rambling…

**NOTE:** For the point of this fanfic, wPod is the Weasley Wizard Wheezes version of an iPod and they work at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or The Element Song

* * *

"Hey, Albus!" yelled James running up to him in the corridor, "You have to hear this song!" He thrust a wPod in his little bro's face, almost knocking him over with the force.

"Bloody hell, James," he said, rubbing the spot where his nose collided with the electronic device, "was this song really so important that you had to bash me in the face?"

"Uh, yeah! It's the Element Song! Remember Dad used to sing it to us when we were little?" Albus vaguely remembered wanting a bedtime story and instead getting a whole bunch of scientific Muggle mumbo-jumbo sang (very badly) at him by his famous father.

"Okay, play it and I'll see if I remember it,"

* * *

"_There's Antimony, Arsenic, Aluminium, Selenium,"_ ranted the man at top speed and max volume, causing passers-by to whip their heads in the direction of the Chosen One's cheeky children.

"_And Hydrogen and Oxygen and Nitrogen and Rhenium and Nickel, Neodymium, Neptunium, Germanium and Iron, Americium, Ruthenium, Uranium."_

"Europium, Zirconium, Lutetium, Vanadium," joined in Albus, singing completely out of tune but pronouncing each word perfectly in time with the crazy man on the wPod, "and Lanthanum and Osmium and Astatine and Radium and Gold, Protactinium and Indium and Gallium." He paused to inhale some much needed molecules of the element 'Oxygen' and smirk at the look on James's face; his jaw was dropped and brown eyes were bulging like a fish's.

"And Iodine and Thorium and Thulium and Thallium," he continued, performing a little dance for the large crowd forming around the pair. This mainly consisted of odd looking moves stolen from ancient dances like 'Grease Lightning' and 'Singing in the Rain.'

"There's Yttrium, Ytterbium, Actinium, Rubidium and Boron, Gadolinium, Niobium, Iridium," he sang, skipping through the crowd like he would skip through a field of tulips, "and Strontium and Silicon and Silver and Samarium,  
and Bismuth, Bromine, Lithium, Beryllium and Barium."

"There's Holmium and Helium and Hafnium and Erbium and Phosphorous and Francium and Fluorine and Terbium." By this point, the whole Weasley-Potter clan had joined the crowd watching him in awe and disbelief, all with different expression of enjoyment or agony. His best mate, Scorpius Malfoy, fought his way to the front of the crowd and was struggling to hold in his laughter.

"And Manganese and Mercury, Molybdenum, Magnesium, Dysprosium and Scandium and Cerium and Caesium and Lead, Praseodymium, and Platinum, Plutonium, Palladium, Promethium, Potassium, Polonium, and Tantalum, Technetium, Titanium, Tellurium," he paused to inhale, "and Cadmium and Calcium and Chromium and Curium." Rose was now standing beside Scorpius, fighting giggles and trying to pry his face and fists from the floor.

"There's Sulphur, Californium and Fermium, Berkelium and also Mendelevium, Einsteinium and Nobelium." The laughter was contagious and soon enough, the whole school had gathered to simply laugh at the youngest male Potter.

"And Argon, Krypton, Neon, Radon, Xenon, Zinc and Rhodium and Chlorine, Carbon, Cobalt, Copper, Tungsten, Tin and Sodium," he rambled, "These are the only ones of which the news has come to Hogwarts! And there may be many others but they haven't been discovered!"

"Now clap," he commanded. After bowing to his screaming fans and accepting the various bouquets thrown at him, he skipped over to Rose and Scorpius.

* * *

"What did you think, guys?"

"Albus! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen! How in the name of Merlin did you remember that?" asked Scorpius, wiping the tears from his blue-grey eyes.

"Dad sung it to me when I was little and I guess it just sunk in when I didn't realize," he said smugly while his cousin rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Well, dear cuz, I bet you can't sing the Pi song!" chanted Rose, determined to beat her cousin at one scientific song, at least.

"The what song? The Duck Song?"

* * *

Hahahah! I now know 16 elements of that song. The last bit is really fun it sing cuz it's so fast! Lol, singing this school with my friends! Drove class insane! XD Please review!

Love, CharmedAnodite


End file.
